


Sentient Furniture

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, IKEA Furniture, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: After a long day at work, Clarke decides to attempt to put together the bed for Madi's room so that it'll be finished when Lexa gets home. Unfortunately, she's a lot tireder than she thought and it leads to three hours of frustration. Luckily, Lexa comes to her rescue and soon everything is ready for when they finally get to bring Madi home.





	Sentient Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing Clexa, other than as a side pairing in my Murphamy fics, so I hope it's not too bad. I'm not good at fluff (at all) so I'm not sure this actually qualifies? It's just some domesticity based on a prompt I found on tumblr bc I had an Anon request some Clexa.
> 
> I guess this means I'm officially writing for Clexa now, lol. Hopefully I get better at it soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke groaned for what felt like the millionth time as she stared down at the incomprehensible list of instructions she held in her hand. She sat in the middle of what would soon be her daughter’s room, surrounded by pieces of dark wood and bits of metal that just wouldn’t fit together in any recognizable pattern no matter how hard she tried to force them to. She was puzzled and confused and beyond frustrated. The instructions seemed to be written in gibberish and she was still dead tired from work - who knew running an art museum would be so tiring? – and all she wanted was to get the stupid bed assembled before her wife got home from work.

They had less than a month to go before they were finally officially able to bring Madi home. They’d met her two months ago and they had been working on getting her room ready ever since she’d agreed to let them adopt her. They’d started the paperwork that day and now they were just waiting for it to clear so that everything was all straightened out and they could bring their daughter home.

Clarke had fallen in love with her immediately, which had surprised Lexa, because Clarke had been wary about adopting a kid in the first place. She’d been so scared she was going to be a bad mother, that she’d end up like her own, putting her job before her child, but Lexa had reassured her that wouldn’t be the case. It had been adorable watching Clarke and Madi talk over coloring books and crayons and Lexa’s heart had melted. They’d finally found their family, they were finally complete, and the waiting had been torture, but it would be worth it soon.

The room was almost finished already. The walls were painted a nice deep green with dark wood trim, since Madi had told them that was her favorite color. They wanted the room to be perfect for her. There were shelves and toys and a full bookcase with books that would help teach Madi to read several levels ahead of her class, because they wanted to give her every opportunity they could. There were mountains of art supplies tucked away on the shelves and a baseball mitt, courtesy of Lexa, because Clarke had said no to the mini archery set. Not until she was older. Lexa had pouted a little bit, but eventually she’d come around and decided that it might be better to enroll her in gymnastics or something before teaching her how to use a bow. Start small, since she was only six.

They’d already bought a dresser, but it had been assembled by Bellamy and Murphy, like most of the furniture in the room. Clarke had thought it was hilarious listening to them argue and refuse help, but now that she was the one doing it, it was a lot less funny. She kinda wished they could come over and help with the bed, too, but Bellamy had been working doubles all week and Murphy was busy pursuing some story, so they couldn’t help, though they had promised to be there for Madi’s coming home party.

Clarke had been trying to put the bed together for over three hours and Lexa was going to be home in fifteen minutes, but she still couldn’t figure out what the damn instructions said. They’d bought it from Ikea, so it probably wasn’t even English.

She let out a sigh of frustration and went back to examining the pieces. She almost had three of them put together when she heard the door open, Lexa calling out to her to let her know she was home.

“In Madi’s room!” Clarke called back, glaring at the stupid pieces of wood in front of her.

Lexa came into the room a few seconds later, looking around at the mess in slight horror. “What’s going on, babe?”

Clarke whined, “I’m trapped in a nightmare where the furniture is sentient and smarter than me.” It was impossible to get the damn thing assembled, but she had wanted to surprise Lexa by having Madi’s room finished when she got home. That hadn’t happened, obviously, and now Clarke stared at the bed’s pieces in defeat.

Lexa bit back a laugh and ran a hand through Clarke’s hair, trying to comfort her. “I knew it was a bad idea to buy the bed from Ikea.”

“I’m an adult! I should be able to do this! I’ve been defeated by a piece of furniture!” Clarke cried, angrily swatting at the pieces she did have together that resembled nothing like a bed.

Lexa sighed, “Let me see the instructions.”

Clarke handed them to her and leaned her head against Lexa’s legs, taking comfort in having her wife home to help fix the mess she’d made. She was frustrated at her lack of ability to put together a simple piece of bedroom furniture and it was driving her crazy.

Lexa tried to stifle a smile, but it came through anyway, “…you were reading them upside down.”

Clarke blinked up at her. “What?”

“You handed me the instructions upside down, babe,” Lexa told her gently.

“So, it’s not Swedish?”

“No.”

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned, letting her shoulders droop. She felt like a complete idiot. How had she missed that? She wasn’t _that_ tired from work. All she’d done was get the place ready so they could host a party for some rich assholes to try to get them to donate to the museum so they could expand. It hadn’t been too hard, but she’d spent all day running around everywhere, making sure everything was perfect and okay, maybe she was that tired.

“You okay, honey?” Lexa asked, concerned.

“Are there any cliffs nearby?”

“No.”

“Damn.”

Lexa smiled at her and asked, “Need some help?”

Clarke bit her lip. She had wanted to be able to do this _for_ Lexa, so she didn’t have to, but in the whole three hours she’d been working on it, all she’d managed to do was stick three pieces together in an order that definitely didn’t look right. “Fine.”

Lexa smiled softly and sat down next to her wife, tucking a strand of Clarke’s hair behind her ear and reassuring her it was alright, everybody had those days, before reading over the instructions and picking up a couple of the pieces.

Within the next hour, the whole thing was assembled and moved into place against the wall with Madi’s bedspread on it, looking great. The whole room was finished and ready for Madi to move in.

Lexa nodded in triumph while Clarke stared on in awe.

“You’re a genius.”

Lexa snorted, “I just read the instructions.”

“So did I,” Clarke told her.

“You read them upside down, so it doesn’t count.”

“Still, it took Bell and Murphy six hours to put everything else together and I wasn’t even able to put one piece together in three, but it’s been less than an hour and you’re done?” Clarke was beyond impressed.

“You helped,” Lexa shrugged.

“I did exactly what you told me to.”

“It’s just a bed, Clarke. It’s hardly worthy of a Nobel Peace Prize.”

“Yeah, well, it was an evil bed and you defeated it,” Clarke said.

Lexa raised her eyebrows and laughed, shaking her head. “I’m a knight in shining armor, here to defend you from evil Ikea furniture.”

“And I am eternally grateful,” Clarke smiled, pulling Lexa in for a kiss.

It was soft and sweet, and Clarke wanted it to last forever. She wanted to stay in that moment for the rest of her life. Lexa’s hands were on her waist as Clarke nipped at her lips gently before pulling away.

They were both smiling like idiots when they parted, foreheads resting against each other, but it was alright. In less than a month, they’d have a daughter, a family, they’d be complete. Clarke couldn’t be happier. She had everything she could ever want. Lexa was the love of her life and the ring on her finger reminded her daily that it was real, that she wasn’t going to wake up and find it had all been a dream. Lexa was hers and soon they’d be adding Madi to their little family. It had been a long process to get approved to adopt, but they’d stuck with it in the hopes that they’d find a kid they could love and raise and then they’d found Madi, who had been perfect. Nothing could be better than this. It was everything either of them had wanted.

Lexa sighed and pulled away, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek before asking, “So, did you give any thought to what we’re having for supper?”

“Fuck,” Clarke cursed, realizing she hadn’t even given it a thought since she’d gotten home.

Lexa chuckled, “Pizza, then?”

“Yeah, okay,” Clarke nodded. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Besides, if we’re not cooking, that means we can do other things,” Lexa grinned.

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled as she followed Lexa into the living room. Yeah, this was everything she’d ever wanted. Nothing could be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> I accept prompts, so if you want something written, shoot me a message on my tumblr ([assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)) and I'll get it done.


End file.
